Secrets Unfolded
by rockflavouredicecream
Summary: Hanako Kotobuki, a Fail UTAUloid, ran away from home to be uninstalled, the kind teacherloid, Kiyoteru Hiyama takes her into the VOCALOID mansion out of guilt in which UTAU's are strictly not allowed. To have her from being uninstalled, Hanako has no choice but to play as the new VOCALOID "Galaco", while the VIPPERS are out on a search for her. More info inside, good story, R&R!


**I'm back and ready to write ... as much as possible~! I am sorry to those who are following my other stories, I've been soooooo busy. Grade 11 is really hard. Biology, Chemistry, Anthro, etc... Not only but I was moving in the summer time as well. I sincerely apologize. A new chapter of the Secret Afterschool is coming shorlty, as well as Cherries and Chocolate Crisps, Serendipity, and Ten-Faced for Valentines Day. For Oliver's Great Sea Adventure I _might _drop until I have a better plan of how it's going to work to work out, either that or put the story up for adoption... I'm not sure yet, but it's definitely going to stop for a little bit.**

**Anywho, I'm out with a new story, starring my OC, Hanako (as seen in Secret Afterschool, but with a whole new different personality), Kiyoteru, and Yuuma. Now I was originally going to publish this BEFORE Galaco's release date, but I'm kind late now... I also think I did a swell job on this story, so I thought on publishing it anyway, despite Galaco's release date or not... But no worries, she makes her appearance anyway~!**

**Also, I know that lots of people (almost EVERYONE I talk to) are REALLY harsh on OC's. I tried my best not to make her too annoying. I don't think that she's annoying and Mary Sue like, but that's for you to decide! If you find any issues with Hanako, not just because she's an OC and you just happen to hate OC's, but because you find any Mary Sue traits, feel free to express and I will be happy to edit it~ :) (well, not unless you're insulting about it). **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT HANAKO KOTOBUKI AND THIS FANFICTION ITSELF.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"I can't believe you let her just escape like that!" Sora scolded his fellow UTAU Defoko, gripping onto her shoulders much to her annoyance. Defoko shrugged his aggression off as if he's nothing at all.

"She looked desperate." the UTAU stated "And I was pretty convinced, because she said her department ran out of milk. So I thought she really was going for some milk but I guess I was wrong...

"Which department was she in?" Luna Amane questionned.

"The Fail UTAU's." She admitted sheepishly, kind of snickering.

"So it doesn't make a difference, now that you put it." Luna cooed.

"Guys!" Sora whined "She was supposed to be my partner for the next World's End Dance Hall!"

Then suddenly, Ruko kicked down the door that kept them inside of the room. After Ruko, came ahead Kasane Teto and her brother Ted, following them was Momone Momo and Nagone Mako. After them came the rest of the Vipper Crew.

"We were alarmed about a runaway UTAU." Teto stated, "What happened here?"

The chimera-ette seemed irritable, being bothered this early in the morning, by Defoko's foolishness especially.

"I let Kotobuki Hanako escape, she fooled me into believing that she was out for some groceries." Defoko admitted.

Ted pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed "Defoko, do you know how many times she tried escaping?", Defoko nodded in response, though she really had no clue what he was talking about.

He didn't see through Defoko's unwariness, so he continued, "She's not actually a complete failure. We put her in that department because she's a half-failure AND it's discipline for such abrupt behavior."

"And to think the bastard actually got away this time..." Ruko added in, more to herself than to be heard by others. Rook then glanced around the room.

"... Oh... Hanako's missing..." he JUST figured out, which Ruko face-palmed at.

"I thought destroying her car would keep her from running off again." Tei stated, a little sarcastic.

"I guess not." Ritsu said.

Momo looked up at Teto, eyes filled with worry. "Will you bring her back safely?" Teto nodded, smiling back at the distressed Momo.

"Leave it to us!" Teto cheered, "We're the Vippers, we've got this!". She then swiftly turned to Rook and Miko "Mush hounds!" She chipped, leaving the dog-loids confused.

"Teto, I'm not going on all fours and sniffing out this UTAU, and neither is Rook, because *sniffle* we've both got a cold." Miko refused, simple enough.

"We do?" Rook asked, but then the wolf-child kicked him in the shin without antone else's notice.

"Yes *cough* we do... However, I'm sure that Ritsu would be more than happy to volunteer...(Volunteer says what).." Miko suggested, sadistically grinning at Ritsu.

"... What?" the Trap asked.

"Then it's official! Ritsu, get on your fours!" Teto finally declared, the second Ted heard that, his nose sploded, and he fainted. Seeing this, Teto sighed, "After I get the first-aid kit and some napkins..."

XoXoXoX

**Kiyoteru's Point of View**

It's a rainy day outside the Vocaloid mansion, and right now, there's some certain kids that need to come in the house. I was originally told to watch them play in the sun, but the weather man lied once again. But it's not that they're listening, they want to play in the rain. But my only concern is that there's a storm coming.

"Yuki, Ryuto, Oliver. Come inside. Now." I warned. I've been calling for only 5 minutes, but it seems as if they can't hear me. I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed for an unbrella. I walked a little bit out of the shelter of the porch.

"Kiyoteru, come play in the puddles with us!" Yuki called.

"Guys, you're going to catch a cold out there. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Yes!" Oliver said, "Being sick is the perfect time to have soup, and I feel like having soup right now!". I couldn't help but smile at Oliver's comment.

"Oliver, I could whip up some soup inside" I offered, which won everyone's favour.

All the kids came inside, scurried their little feet across the drive way. I counted all the little ones that came in through the door as Meiko, my crush, came out to visit me.

"Hey, glasses." she greeted, I grinned at her silly introduction.

Meiko and I are perfect together. We've been great friends ever since my release, and I coudn't have been happier to know her. Though I am a little sore about her taking a liking to...

Kaito... Which she's going to be disappointed because he likes... Miku... Who likes ...Yuuma...

In other words, she's going to find Kaito hard to get off of Miku, who's going to be disappointed himself that Miku likes Yuuma... and Yuuma... is a funny one... to put it nicely... So I think he might just disappoint Miku by just being himself.

Meiko glanced at the umbrella in my hands, "Are you headed somewhere?" she asked innocently. I nodded, numbened by the curious look in her eyes. She surely is beautiful.

"I thought I'd take a stroll, I like weather like this." I admitted. She smiled a sportsmanship one.

"Well, while you're out, you could buy us some drinks and junk-food. You, me, Kaito, Lily, and Big-Al, and Yuuma are watching the game tonight." she told me.

"Who said I wanted to watch the game?" I asked, snickering. Meiko smiled and patted me on the back.

"I said you had to." she declared, and slapped my back "Now come on, get us those things! I wish I could come, but I have a speaker to set up with Kaito~!" she chirped.

Though I am a little jealous that she's spending that bit of time with Kaito, I'm more than happy to be of assisstance to her in any way possible.

We exchanged our farewells and I went to my car, turned on the ignition and headed off to the VOCALOID Plaza.

And yes, UTAU's and VOCALOID's are divided into two different communities. Mainly because of that war that... What's her face... Oh yeah-

Tei Sukone, she tried dominating our community, along with the rest of the Vippers, claiming it was an 'April Fools' joke. But we kept what we own. Since that day, the UTAU's and VOCALOID's have been separated by heavy security. The Vippers hired guards to keep VOCALOID away from the UTAU's (which amazes me with how Miki manages to sneak over there and see Ritsu everyday), and Miku hired gaurds to keep UTAU away from the VOCALOID's.

Oh, and by the way. Tei didn't start a real war. UTAU's just became over populated, and Tei recommended that their community throws off ours. Things got bad enough where people thought that some UTAU's were actual vocaloids. She was pretty convincing to them until our companies sued the UTAU's for all that they're worth (and really, they're free software)

And that is what seperates us from the UTAU community. However, it seems as if we're still good with the Derivatives, mainly because they aren't as aggresive as the Vippers and their UTAU friends. So the rest of our wonderful community is made up by them.

OxOxOxO

Can I rehearse for a little rant?

Neru Akita is, by far, the WORST cashier on the block! Seriously, I think she should get paid for texting rather than a grocery store clerk. Sigh.

Well, at least I have the drinks that Meiko wanted, that's the most important thing.

I headed past the crowds of lower-pitched Len and higher-pitched Luka rip offs. As I got closer to my car, I heard them converse about the terrible singing in the background. It was terrible because it sounded way too artificial. Her pronounciations were not heard, her range sounded as if it wasn't even a singing voice rather than just some kicked up synthesiser. Hell, I couldn't even tell if she was really a girl until I saw her. And boy, was she a pretty one (Not as pretty as Meiko, no one could change my feelings for her, because she doesn't need to be a super-model for me to love her-she only needs to be Meiko)

She had wavy lilac hair that falls to her hips like silk. Odd colored eyes that stand out like a cut on pale skin. One was a sky blue, and the other was purple. Her skin was fair and... You get the

She was out in the pouring rain, with only a white flowery sun-dress that failed to protect her from it. She played the violin quite nicely, and screeched out devil-worship you would happen to call "singing"

In fact, I think that was _Cantarella_ she intented to play. And even though I'm not fond of Kaito, I wished he was the one playing it at this very moment.

She was sitting in front of my car as well, so I had to insist that she moves so I don't hit the girl. I walk over to her as she held up an empty can and shook it infront of a crowd.

"How was the performance?" she asked Dell Honne and Ren Haine. Dell snikered but Ren shot her a dirty look.

"Where the hell did you come from? Quit singing and go uninstall!" he bickered as him and his friend walked away. The lilacette gazed down into the ground lifelessly, she must have been hurt hearing that insult. I know how it feels, being compared to Kaito by his fan base is tough enough as it is.

I approached her, without her awareness.

"Excuse me," I began, startling her, I can tell by the way she jumped then stared at me bug-eyed, "Where did you come from? Are you lost?"

No answer, she only looked down once again. Okay, I think I should approach her differently.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her.

"Collecting money." she replied non-chalantly

"Aren't you cold?"

"A little bit."

"... Where are you from?"

"... No where you know..."

Now that I listen in closer, she doesn't belong here. I can't belive I didn't see this earlier:

She's an UTAU.

What should I do? Should I call security? Have her uninstalled?

I have problems with the UTAU's, but problem with that is I witnessed what Ren said to her, and it made me shiver of how cruel we really are. And if I did call security, then I would be just as bad as him.

I sat next to the Lilac UTAU on the curb.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Why would you want to know?" She questionned.

"Because you're not supposed to be here. You're an UTAU"

"Then why don't you call the security?"

"Because I'm not one to have defenseless people like yourself get uninstalled. Please, just answer my questions."

"You tell me, what is the significance of you knowing?"

"So I can send you home..."

"Is that really significant?"

"...Not really. But why are you here when you know it's dangerous around these area, especially for those like yourself?"

"I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"Yes, whether the gaurds find me or not, I must fulfill my intentions. And either way, they will be fulfilled."

"What are your intentions?"

She paused for a little bit, but a small smirk crept upon her face.

"I'll leave you that to figure out on your own. I'm giving you a minute to look around and ask me questions."

Hmm... I can already tell that she's one that likes to fondle one's mind.

"How did you get here? Did you drive?" I asked.

"No, I walked." she responded.

"What are you raising money for?"

"A new car, being an UTAU doesn't pay. But it's not like I want one so badly."

"What do you need a car for?"

"I told you I don't need one. The real question is where I am headed. The answer being anywhere your people can see me, so that I call a lot of attention when I play my terrible songs."

"What's the significance of raising money for a car."

"If it comes to desperate measures and no one notices me, I could play my violin alone and raise money like that, so that I can drive myself to my intention whether if the guards noticed me."

Alas, for that moment in time I was able to connect the dots.

She's an **UTAU**, in** OUR **plaza.

And yet she doesn't care if the guards spot her or not.

Her intention is for people to notice her.

If people notice her, they'll call the gaurds to come uninstall her. If not, she'll drive there herself.

"You want to Uninstall." I finalized.

She smiled at me."And do you know why?"

"No, I don't. I think you would have been fine at home." I responded.

"You know, it's easy to be pampered, Mr. Vocaloid."

"What do you mean?"

"You do what you love doing, and get paid for it."

"You know, for some of us, it's more different than you think."

"I beg to differ." she sneered "I realize that this is your car Mr. Vocaloid, and I will gladly leave you, for I will be lurking attention somewhere else."

She picked up her case and can, and swiftly turned, I then grabbed her by the shoulder.

No one deserves to be uninstalled.

She coiled crookedly to face me, an annoyed glare in her eyes painted her entire face.

"May I help you?" she questionned.

I shook my head, "No, may I help you?"

"No." She replied coldly.

Alas, I smirked and waved my finger. "That was a rhetorical question.", I could tell that it disappointed her, because she pouted like a child, staring me down with that same expression in both eyes.

"So what are you going to do about me?" She asked skeptically.

"... That's the hard part.." I admitted. But then she snapped away and attempted to go, but I snatched her by the arm.

"But please come with me until I do figure out what I am to do with you." I pleaded.

"Can I trust you?" She questionned me, scanning me as if she were trying to see past this kindness act.

"You know, most people in this community would have uninstalled you by now, if they were smart enough to tell the difference between an UTAU and a VOCALOID. So, consider yourself lucky."

She smiled, gazing into my eyes. "I'll take your kindness into consideration."

XoXoXoX

Here's where the story begins. What ended up happening is that I snuck her into the mansion. She crawled through my window, I went through the main enterance.

Unfortunately their drinks came a little later than satisfactory. Meiko seemed a little disappointed that I came late with the drinks AND that I couldn't watch the game with her. But, I had a more difficult duty on my hands: Hiding an UTAU in my room. I don't know what made me so suddenly such a nice fellow, but even now it pains me to hear the word 'uninstall'. So far, I've kept her hidden for about an interesting week. She sleeps in the closet and lucky that I've got a lot of closet space, though sometimes I wonder if I was meant to be a woman, given by how many songs I've cross dressed in...

Anyway, back on topic!

Her name is Kotobuki Hanako, an interesting character really. The week was interesting because we got to know each other. Well, if we're going to be brutally honest, she learned more about myself than I know about her. She's very... Mysterious...

I learned about her common interests and she seems a lot smarter than I expected, though... a lot more out of the balance of stability. But her insanity is questionable. I've been working with her for 3 days of the week, trying to fully understand her thoughts and what not, but it's been hard to because it's hard to tell what she's thinking. For the whole week after I picked her up, she refused to make eye-contact with me, and kept conversations small. A lot of replies from her for my "irrelevant" questions were stated to be secrets. In trying to figure her out, it requires lots of time spent with her. And for that whole week, I was in my room trying to study her. Which is odd behaviour for myself because I'm often seen supervising the little ones, but that's been someone else's job for the while. Most assumed that I was studying, in which they were half-right. Some, like Meiko, assumed that I was depressed, and others, like Yuuma, became suspicious as if I were hiding something.

Meiko would ask me if I'm okay, she seemed scared. Well, if it were the other way around, than I would be frightened, so I can see why she's concerned.

However, Yuuma... is a nosey little bugger... He'd try following me into my room, until I'd close the door in his face.

Today I've come to the conclusion, a diagnosis actually, from spending time with her so far.

So far, this is the information I've managed to collect from the very seretive UTAU:

She avoids socializing. Not that she told me anything about her social life more than just the fact the way she acts around myself; cold, unactive, and quiet. She avoids eye contact, shrivels up when I touch her, always at the opposite side of the room from where I am. Well, that was at least the first few days of the week, and I think that was because she couldn't trust me as much (I can't necessarilly balme her). She got better on the last two. On the last two days, she would attempt to look at me in the eyes, but then look away as soon as looked back. She's also gained enough confidence to sit closer to me, and the occasional tug on my sleeve, if something is needed. Though her behaviour was odd, I could tell in the way she spoke that she was pretty smart.

I've also noted that she's been fixated on my mathematics text books, repeating phrases to herself and sometimes quizzng me on certain questions (Coeincidently I've achieved my credit in Mathematics). Though she may quiz me on other things too, but they're more like memory check and response tests. I have yet to question her about that...

Autism Spectrum Disability it just may be. But I haven't collected enough data to properly say that she has the slightest bit of Aspergers Syndrome. But for now, that's all I can assume along with other possibilities. But as a teacher, I am more aware of Learning disabilty rather than an actual psychotic disadvantage. Let's hope she's not a Yandere.

Real reason I keep Hanako here, is because I partly feel guilty if she died. But lately because this helps further my research, studying her behaviour. Not that I have always wondered what Hanako thought, because this is my first time meeting her. I'm studying out of recent interest because this will give me a wider glimpse of the mind.

But there's still much to learn about her...

OxOxOxO

It was Saturday afternoon, Meiko and I were sitting on my bed, she was lecturing about how many people in the Mansion I was worrying, but all I could think about was how this would be the perfect time to lay in each other's arms. But I listened to her because her presence is real, my fantasies are not.

"Kiyo, please tell me; are you really okay?" Meiko asked, a hint of worry in her voice. I smiled casually, as if nothing never happened.

"Meiko, I'm studying, and there's nothing to worry about." I bluffed, stretching the truth.

"Kiyo, you haven't been eating with us for that whole week. You have been bringing food to your room."

"Yes, well, important studies should not be interrupted."

"You've been avoiding family activities."

"Well, I have important studies."

"Gakupo had to replace you for your _Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder _coverwith Yukari."

"Important studies."

"It doesn't seem like you to be avoiding tasks like this."

She's right. I'm normally one that stays on task with these things. Not once did I ever come late for something.

But what can I do to hide Hanako? I think I could lock the door when I'm out of the room.

But then again, Miriam, Prima and Clara clean the house...

Well, I'm not keeping Hanako here any longer (hopefully), and chances are that they wouldn't look through the closet... Unless Yuuma does...

Hell, I'll just keep the door locked when I'm out.

I tapped Meiko's arm softly, interrupting the silence that kept her waiting for my response.

"You're right," I admitted, clearly lightening her mood as she showed a small smile,"Next time, I will come to all those events. Sorry for disappointing you Meiko."

She smiled, looking back into my eyes, hers glistening. "There was no disappointment, just worry." she said, as she left the bed, "Now come on, let's go find something to do!"

"I'll, meet you outside, in the kitchen Meiko, I just have to clean my research notes." I told her, she only smiled in response as she nodded her head. She then walked over to the laundry hamper in the corner beside the door.

"Let me take this for you." she offered.

"Thank you." I said in response, as she headed towards the door.

"See ya there!" She happily concluded before leaving and closing the door behind her. I could only take a moment to breath before I set foot into reality again.

I started by walking over to my desk and putting my 'Research Notes' away. Those research notes were about Hanako and my diagnostics of her. I walked over to the closet and tried opening it.

She locked it from the inside.

"Hanako." I whispered through the door.

"... May I be of assisstance?" she sarcastically asked, "An aid to your irrelevant questions?"

I sighed, "Are you going to come out?" I asked her this time.

"No."

"Why not?"

"...It's a secret..."

Kind of annoyed, I sighed as I grabbed the key to my closet, "I'm coming in there whether you like it or not", I declared.

But before I gave her the chance to retort, I unlocked the door, and I swear I turned into a new shade of red.

Flustered or angry, I can't tell at the moment.

She's using one of my shirts as a dress. Good thing it was long enough, because it's easy to tell she is pantsless. She seems to be in the middle of rummaging through my closet, because she's surely made a mess of my casual clothing and costume clothing.

"Hanako, what are you doing?"

"Looking for pants, all of them were to big though, and it wouldn't have made a difference if I had your pants on or no pants at all, because yours would fall off of my waist-line."

"What happened to your dress?"

"I threw it in your hamper."

... Great, now they're going to think I am a cross-dresser...

"And now you're wearing my clothes?"

"Only so that I wouldn't stink up your room"

...

"I guess you've proved your point." I admitted, looking away from her, "And I guess that means I'll have to go shopping for your clothes then."

She glanced at me, puzzled "Why's this? For me? Wouldn't they suspect somthing?"

"It's fine," I reassured her, "I'm already pretty well-known for my _cross-dressing_."

I thought that would've been something funny, but it seems that she didn't get it. So everything stayed silent.

...

"I don't get you..." Hanako began.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You, a VOCALOID, bringing me, an UTAU; good for nothing but to stink up your room and keep you away from your family." She teased, then continued, "I heard your conversation with this Meiko woman, Kiyoteru. So why are you keeping yourself from what you love doing? Why for me? Why for an UTAU who's causing you nothing but ?"

I swallowed down empty emotions for this girl. I don't love her or anything, but no voice should go unheard. It would be a waste. "Because I care enough not to let you go that easily." I confessed, but I guess I said it wrong. She came up behind me and wrapped both her arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much." she whispered as she held tighter, which flustered me beyond my own beliefs. But instead of letting go, she held on tighter.

"Kiyoteru?"

"Yes Hanako?"

"Can you tell me this; a boy and the doctor went fishing. The boy was the doctor's son, but the doctor wasn't the boy's father? Who is the doctor?"

Oh great, she's quizzing me again...

"The mother." I answered, a little bored of HER irrelevant questions.

"Correct~!" she chirped.

"Hanako?"

"Yes Kiyoteru?"

"Why do you keep on quizzing me?"

...

"Would you be offended?"

"Just tell me anyways."

... She took a glance, side to side, scanning the room...

"I am in the process of diagnosing you."

... Interesting...

"How far have you come along?" I asked her, curious.

"Not far enough," she admitted, "but I'm getting the-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We both jump at the sound of the door knocking. Someone wants entry into my room..

"May I ask who this is?" I questionned this mystery person behind the door.

"It's Yuuma, Hiyama-man-

Of coarse..

-and I couldn't help but over hear you talking to yourself! I just wanted to see if your sanity is in check." he replied non-chalantly.

...

I opened the door slightly, enough so that he could only see my face, Hanako hid in the closet in the meantime before I even opened it.

"What are you getting at?" I questionned him, giving him the eye. Yuuma is good at sucking hard at reading facial expressions, because he didn't stop himself to walk right into my room after that evil glare was given directly at him.

"Well," he began, scanning the room incase of any unordinary factors "I think you've been hiding something from everyone in the mansion."

"... Okay, go on."

"You've been so busy that you have been avoiding things for the past week.."

"... Yeah...?"

"Talking to yourself is normally the first sign of insanity.."

"Your point?" I asked, a little nervous but annoyed at the same time.

"You must be hiding a gift for that new VOCALOID coming in soon!"

... What new VOCALOID?

Things were quiet, and it was a moment later that he realized that I had never heard of this.

"You know, Galaco?" Yuuma began again.

"... Who?"

... Things became more awkward...

"There's going to be a new VOCALOID coming in from INTERNET CO. for the V3 series, named Galaco.", he explained "I heard she was supposed be their best one yet, and cute too."

... Oh great, another project to come in and walk all over me. Meh, at least I'm better off than the other half of the unpopular VOCALOID's. Sometimes I wonder if I'm better off than Miki... Nonetheless, I have to kick him out right now, I have to attend to Meiko...

"Okay Yuuma, enough is enough." I told him, pushing him out of my room, "I have to be somewhere."

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Shopping." I answered "with Meiko."

... "Have fun with that..."

"Thanks." I chuckled as I locked the door behind me.

XoXoXoX

I ran to Meiko who was in the front, playing soccer with Len, Rin, and Iroha. She then noticed me. Now that I've been outside for the first time in a week, the strong sunlight hurts my eyes. I normally keeps the blinds unfolded, but hiding Hanako means that I'll have to keep the room darker.

"Break time everyone!" She called, then walked over to Luka, "I'm tired could you take over for me?" She begged the tall pinkette. Luka nodded in response, heading over to the kids as Meiko headed towards me.

"Long time no see, Skipper!" She cackled, I smirked.

"Finding new nick names I see." I chuckled quietly, amused.

"What are we going to be doing this fine, rest of the day?"

"I'm thinking on taking you shopping." I blurted out, much to her surprise.

"Sa-weet!" She chirped, "just let me call the girls; I'm going to tell them that you are taking us shopping~!"

... I was intentionally hoping that it would only be the two of us... But if it makes her happy...

It makes me happy.

I could only smile at her and bow my head "I'll be in the car then."

OxOxOxO

* * *

**So tell me, what do you think~?**

**Feel free to criticize or compliment. And give your best honesty about the character.**

**Chapter two will be coming shortly~!**

**~Rocky**


End file.
